The Doctor and his flower
by dancesWITHsporks
Summary: The Doctor finds his flower once more. But will things be the same or will something happen to change their views on each other. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anyone from the series. I wish I did cause so many ships would have happened but oh well! **

Chapter 1

4 years, that was how long it had been since she had watched him leave her life.

3 years, that was how long she had been married to John Smith,the meta crisis Doctor.

1 year,that was how long John had been dead.

Rose now stood on the same beach she had stood on twice before. Her eyes searched over the water for a sign, something to let her know what to do next. She had spent the last year trying to move on. Sure she had tried dating other guys but how could a person who used to travel to different planets and times just settle down with someone normal? Even John hadn't been normal. Sure he was human but he still had the brains of the original Doctor and Torchwood had practically begged them to work with them. Torchwood, the thought made Rose turn and walk down the long beach of Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose walked for what seemed like hours as she thought back on the years gone by, she had been so young when she joined the Doctor. She smiled as she remembered their first words to each other and how confused she was. If that was to happen today she wouldn't second guess it. She had to admit though, sometimes things had become too much for her and the thought to leave had crossed her mind many times. But then everything changed when the Doctor she met changed and turned into the Doctor she loved. That Doctor, with his brown hair and brown eyes.

Rose stopped at the thought of the eyes that entranced her so often. One look in them and she felt like there was nothing she needed to worry about. She had felt so safe with him,so loved. The day she was separated from him was one of the worse in her life,she had always wondered what he wanted to say to her. When she saw him again she just wanted to kiss him, and yet she couldn't there where others there,many others.

Rose sighed and sat down on the beach letting her bare feet rest in the warm sand. She looked at the darkening sky and wondered if the Doctor was ok, was he even the same person and if so, would he remember her? Falling back Rose let her body hit the sand softly. She closed her eyes and slowly began to hum to herself. That's when she heard it, that unmistakable sound, the sound that she had missed for so long.

Jumping up Rose looked around for the source, she searched for the blue box and the man who resided within it. She searched for a few minutes then stopped as she saw a light coming from a cave. Walking slowly Rose found herself in a long tunnel with a light at the other end. The sound of the TARDIS resonated and she knew where she needed to go. Following the light Rose found herself stepping out onto the bay. She sighed as she realized she was stupid enough to think she would get to see him again. Rose turned and started walking back to where she parked her car, it was getting late.

About halfway back Rose heard people speaking. She stopped and looked around for the source of the words.

"So where exactly are we?"

"Like I know, he brought us here."

Rose could hear people talking, just around the rock formation up ahead. She slowly rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There it was the TARDIS was right in front of her, but how. She slowly walked towards the blue box of her past, the people previously talking now starring at her.

"Can we help you love? My name is Amy, who are you?"

"I'm Rori her husband, what are you doing out here."

"I don't understand, how could it be. This makes no sense." Rose slowly stepped towards the blue door of the phone box.

"Amelia Pond what have I said about just running off like that. Honestly!" A man with a bow tie stepped out and looked at the blonde now in front of him. "R-Rose?"

"Where is the Doctor?" Rose looked at the man confused.

Amy looked at the two and chuckled lightly "This is the Doctor silly. Who else could this be?" She looked at the Doctor.

"Rose? How? I don't..." The Doctor walked over to her and raised his hand to her cheek.

Rose looked at him still trying to figure out if this really was her Doctor. "Where did we first meet?" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

The Doctor looked at her confused before answering. " Henrik's Department store, you where being attacked by mannequins" The Doctor suddenly stumbled as he felt Rose hug him tightly. His hand raised to her head and he pet her blonde hair gently. "My Rose you really are here."

"Doctor what is going on? Who is she?" Rori looked at his wife hoping she would have an answer but soon realized she didn't.

Rose took a step back after a few minutes and slapped him across the face. "That's for going and changing!" She stood there a stern look on her face.

Amy laughed lightly as she walked over to the girl. "I like her, has a nice spark in her."

The Doctor only stood there shaking his head and rubbing his cheek. Mumbling something about Jackie never hitting this hard before. "Rose what are you doing here?You where in a different dimension." He looked at her as he tried to figure things out.

"I was on the beach and followed the sound of this old girl." She rubbed the side of the Tardis before looking back at the Doctor. "She must have sensed me."

The Doctor walked over to his ship and nodded. "I knew you where up to something you sly girl." He patted the TARDIS then looked at Amy and Rori who looked confused. "Ah yes well you see Rose used to travel with me. Many great adventures, watching the world end, pissing off Queen Victoria and even fighting the Daleks. Somethings happened and we where separated for what I thought was forever." He stopped suddenly and looked at Rose with concern. "Where is my other half? My clone?"

Rose looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "John passed away last year, there was an accident at Torchwood." She looked away from him as she remembered the accident.

The Doctor felt horrible as he realized what she had gone through. He walked over and pulled Rose into a hug and held onto her. Deep down in one of his hearts he was happy to know she was no longer taken by his clone. He had missed her deeply and was glad she was back. "Lets go inside? I think the old girl still has your room in her somewhere."

Rose nodded and walked into the TARDIS, a slight gasp escaping her lips. "You've redecorated. Its so different." The TARDIS responded by flashing her lights. "Hello old girl. I've missed you so much." Rose walked over to the console and let her fingers linger lightly over the pieces. The TARDIS flashed her light happily as she sensed something within Rose.

The Doctor smiled as he walked over and placed a protective hand on Roses back. "How about we try to find your room?" He watched as Rose nodded and began to walk with her down the hall towards his room as this was the way the TARDIS was leading them. He stopped as he found her door and sighed as he realized where it was.

"She moved it Doctor, look your right next door now." Rose smiled and stepped into her old room.

The Doctor smiled as he walked in with her. Looking around he realized he never really had been in Roses room before. He walked around and began to notice pictures from all their adventures. One stuck out that made him smile happily, he walked over and picked it up before looking at Rose who was now laying on her bed. "I remember this day, our first kiss. Though it was Cassandra who forced you to kiss me."

Rose rolled over and looked at him as she remembered the kiss. Her cheeks suddenly went red and she had to look away. "I remember the apple grass. It smelled so amazing. That was one of my favorite adventures. Even if I had 'the last human' taking over my body." She sat up and smiled at him as she strained to see the picture. That was the form of him that she liked the most.

The Doctor smiled as he saw Rose smile, that was one thing he had loved about her. That smile always lit up his life and she always had this beautiful air about her. He shook his head as he tried to stop thinking about her. He sat down on the bed next to her and patted her leg. "I'm very happy to have you back Rose. Things never did feel the same without you here." He looked at her as he spoke.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled as he spoke. "I've missed this life, it was always so much fun. Even when we where fighting for our lives." She thought back to the night with the Daleks and how she almost died. The fear she felt,not for her mother, but for the Doctor. She was so afraid of him being alone, he never worked well alone. "Doctor, will you tell me how you changed? What happened?"

The Doctor looked at Rose about to tell her when there was a knock on the door. The Doctor looked over and stood up as Amy stood in the doorway. "Yes my dear Amelia?"

Amy stood in the doorway looking at how close the two where. "We should be going soon Doctor. The TARDIS is whining about something."

The Doctor looked to Rose and smiled mischievously. "You ready for another adventure?"

Rose stood up and nodded. "Always am Doctor!" She jumped up and walked to the door. Ready for another Adventure!

Authors Note:

**Wow my first Doctor Who fan fiction! Hopefully it goes the way I want it to and doesn't die like my last fan fiction. So just fav and review! **


	2. Chapter 2- The Doctor Dances Again

**Authors Note:**

**Oh goodness! I didn't expect so many people to like this story! The number of people following it is amazing! Thank you sooooooo much.**

**I hope everyone is having a happy holidays and is ready for the Christmas Special tonight!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter 2-The Doctor Dances Again.**

Rose smiled as she stood next to the Doctor and he hit buttons. "It seems like you got more control of the TARDIS." She chuckled before walking over to the Ponds. "We where never formally introduced, I'm Rose Tyler. I used to travel with the Doctor a long time ago. You are Amy right?"

Amy looked at the blonde before nodding. "Yes I'm Amy Pond and this is my husband Rory. Its nice to meet you Rose." She looked away from Rose and to the Doctor. "So where are we going this time?"

The Doctor thought about it for a moment before smiling at Rose. "How about we meet the second Marilyn Monroe?"

Rose jumped excitedly "There was another? Oh Doctor that would be so much fun!" Walking over to the captains chair she sat down and smiled as the TARDIS began to take off. Everything had changes so much over the years. The TARDIS had changed,there was a new companion, actually two. But most importantly, her Doctor had changed. That same breathtaking smile was no longer there, nor was his hair that, no matter what they did, always held the same form.

As she watched him dance around the TARDIS she realized that, in his own way, he was handsome as well. The way he was able to control the TARDIS was new to her. She missed the shaking and jerking that the time ship used to do. She shook her head and realized that she had been zoning out. The new Doctor was smiling at her as he tried to get her attention. At some point he had acquired a fez and was now babbling about how he liked hats now and that Rose would look lovely in a fedora.

"Me? In hats? Oh Doctor you know I would look silly." Rose giggled lightly before realizing that everyone had changed in some way. She looked down at her jacket and jeans and sighed lightly. Amy was in a nice dress and the Doctor and Rory where in nice suits that is minus the Doctors red fez. "I think I'll go change." She stood up to leave but stopped and looked back at the new Doctor. "Whats the date anyway? And Where are we?"

The new Doctor looked at her and smiled. "New Earth 4023 in the new Hollywood on Christmas Eve." He smiled at her and watched as she quickly disappeared into the TARDIS to change a smile on her face. He looked at Amy and Rory who seemed to still want answers.

"Will you two stop giving me that look if I tell you what happened?" The Doctor asked sitting down on his captains chair.

Amy and Rory nodded and listened as the Doctor started from the beginning when he first met Rose up until when they said their final goodbyes.

A few minutes later Rose finally came back to the group in a tight black dress that was knee length and off one shoulder with sheer fabric all the way down to her wrist. Her hair was puled back allowing only a couple strands to fall and frame her face. She looked shyly at the Doctor who still was talking.

"Oh Rose you look lovely." Amy smiled as she walked over to the blonde. After hearing the whole story of Rose and the Doctor she understood why there was such a deep connection between the two.

The Doctor was still talking with Rory about some planet with Aliens that looked like Cactus when he turned around and noticed Rose. His breath stopped and both his hearts started to beat faster. He opened his mouth to speak but found that nothing came out. She looked so lovely and he realized that he had never truly stopped loving her. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen, and that was saying a lot since the female timelords where known to be breathtaking. He walked over to her and simply offered his hand to her.

Rose blushed as she realized that the Doctor had became speechless. She took his hand and all four of them headed out of the TARDIS. As they began to open the door the TARDIS flashed her lights and Rose sighed nodding. "Guess we should grab jackets." Everyone nodded and laughed as they ran and grabbed jackets. When they where ready they stepped out of the TARDIS and Rose gasped.

They where in a beautiful restaurant filled with aliens of all types. Rose looked around and smiled at the flowers that where everywhere. They where so many different colors and different scents. The group walked over to the hostess who asked if they had reservations. The Doctor help up his psychic paper and the hostess quickly stood up and bowed. "Minister I am so sorry, right this way please." She led them to a private room where it seemed all the other 'important' people where at.

The Doctor pulled the chair out for Rose as Rory did the same for Amy. When they had all been seated and had their orders taken they began to look around. The Doctor reached over and took Roses hand and pointed to a woman in a white dress with blonde hair and a beautiful smile. "Thats her, the most famous woman on New Earth."

Rose looked over and smiled as she saw the woman. She looked just like the original Marilyn Monroe. After a few moments of starring at the beautiful woman Rose realized that the Doctor was still holding her hand. She blushed a deep red and was thankful for the dim lighting in the restaurant.

Rory and Amy smiled as they watched the two in front of them. In all their time that they had been with the Doctor they had never seen him this relaxed and happy. Amy smiled as she noticed their hands and the way Rose looked at the Doctor. Music started to play and the other customers around them started to get up and dance. Rory stood and offered his hand to Amy who happily took it. As the couple walked over to the dance floor Amy looked back at the Doctor and smiled. "Oi raggedy man! Don't just sit there." She then winked and began to dance with her husband.

The Doctor looked at Amy as he tried to figure out what she meant. He inhaled lightly as he realized she meant for him to ask Rose to dance. He looked over and noticed their hands still holding onto each others. He looked around before standing and gently pulling Rose with him to the dance floor.

Rose smiled and went with him to the dance floor and awkwardly swayed with him before relaxing and gently laying her head on his shoulder. After a few moments Rose started to giggle lightly. The Doctor stepped back and looked at her slightly confused.

"And what is so funny?" He asked her still holding onto her.

"The first time we met you never danced. You never did except for that one time in London. When we met Jack the first time." She smiled as she noticed the Doctor beginning to smile as he remembered them dancing in the TARDIS, back when he was in the first form she had ever seen. The first form they had met in.

"Ah yes back when I was taller and had less hair." The Doctor chuckled at the memory.

Rose smiled as the Doctor suddenly spun her and carefully dipped her. Her head went back and she laughed lightly. When she came back up she felt a soft tap on her bare shoulder. Turning around Rose was surprised to see the new Marilyn Monroe behind them. Rose looked at the beautiful woman and smiled.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Marilyn Monroe. You are?" She looked at the two.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and smiled. "I'm Sir John from New New England and this is my..." He looked at Rose for a second, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm his wife Rose." She held tightly onto the Doctors arm looking at him as a wife would her husband who she loved deeply.

Smiling the Doctor nodded " lovely to meet you madam, we have heard so much about you." He looked at Rose who nodded to the woman.

"I love you dress. Its very cute." Rose smiled as she noticed how the dress resembled the original iconic white gown.

"Oh thank you Darling. It was originally worn back in the 1950's by my great ancestor, the original Marilyn Monroe. She was magnificent. I heard that she had been involved with a president at one point." She smiled excitedly before waving to a person across the room. "If you will excuse me darlings. More guests to see to."

Rose nodded as the lovely woman walked away and she turned back to the Doctor. "So,husband. Where were we?"

The Doctor smiled and began to dance with her again, he looked around to check on Rory and Amy and found them dancing peacefully. He looked back at Rose and chuckled lightly. "I have to admit. It's nice spending Christmas Eve with you and nothing bad happening. Though we did have some fun adventures."

Rose looked up at him and nodded. "Indeed we did, meeting Charles Dickinson and fighting ghosts. The year you regenerated and helped save the world from the Sycorax who wanted to use us as slaves." Her mind wandered back to the day he regenerated in front of her and how terrified she was when it came to the invasion. She didn't know what to do and was terrified. That was back when she was first realizing her feeling for the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled as they danced and a few minutes later they went back to their table and ate dinner with Rory and Amy. As they ate they where approached by a young woman in a black dress.

"My name is Penelope and I am Miss Monroes secretary. She would like to have lunch with all four of you tomorrow. She seems to have taken a liking to all of you and hopes to see you tomorrow at the Midnight Garden Restaurant. Its black tie formal again, also I would advise all of you to bring gifts to exchange." She nodded to the group then walked away.

"Oh Doctor did you hear that! Can we please stay long enough to have dinner with her tomorrow? Please?" Rose looked at Amy and hopped she would agree with her.

Amy smiled and nodded with Rose. "I think it would be fun, plus this is a lovely place to spend Christmas. What do you think Rory?" She looked at her husband who simply nodded. All three of them looked at the Doctor who sighed and nodded as he finished his dinner. "Fine, we will stay. But I hope you all can find gifts."

Rose smiled excitedly and hugged the Doctor as she finished her glass of wine.

Two hours later the Doctor stood up as he yawned, thus causing the others at the table to yawn. "I see it is time for bed for all of us." He held out his hand to Rose and when she took it they walked with the group back out to the TARDIS.

"It's snowing Doctor!" Rose cheered as they stepped out of the restaurant and into the falling snow. She stopped after a moment and looked at the Doctor, a questioning look in her eye. "This is snow right? Not like last time? With the Sycorax?"

The Doctor walked over to her and nodded. "Yes this is snow." He chuckled before walking with the group towards the TARDIS that sat on a hill about two blocks away.

As they walked the Doctor realized that Rose had forgotten her jacket at the restaurant and was now shivering in the cold. He beautiful pale skin turning pink from the areas exposed to the cold. Smiling he took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders, hoping to warm her up. Rose looked up at him and smiled shyly and puled the jacket tight to her.

"Thank you." she said as she took his hand in hers.

Amy and Rory walked behind the two as they talked and Amy couldn't help but smile. This was a new side of the Doctor she had never seen before. Sure she had seen him being a gentleman but that was different compared to now. There was this glow to him. He looked so happy now, she hadn't seen him like this,well,ever. She nudged Rory and pointed to the Doctor and Rose ahead of them. Rory smiled as he watched the Doctor. It reminded him of when him and Amy had first started dating. He laughed at the memory and found that he was now being stared at by Amy. He shook his head and they continued on.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor and his friends said goodnight to each other and headed to their rooms. The Doctor walked with Rose to their separate rooms and as they said goodnight he could tell there was something on Roses mind. He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently.

"Whats the matter Rose?"

"Nothing Doctor, just hoping that when I wake up in the morning that this wont all be a dream. That I wont be back in my empty apartment alone." Tears started to slowly form in the corner of her eyes.

The Doctor shook his head and pulled her into him. "Don't worry Rose Tyler. When you wake up in the morning you will be here, on the TARDIS. Me in the next room. I promise." He kissed her cheek gently then went to his room.

Rose sighed as she watched him go into his own room before she went into hers. Falling onto her bed she sighed and looked at the ceiling. Deep down inside she hoped he was telling the truth. But at the same time she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. She had had dreams like this before, she would be with the old Doctor and then she would wake up,alone and depressed. Taking a deep breath Rose sat up and looked around her room. Nothing had been moved, it was as if she had left the day before. Rose closed her eyes and listened to the soft whining of the TARDIS as she settled. After a few quiet moments Rose heard the door to the Doctors room open then close. Standing up she walked over to the door and peaked out it. She spotted the Doctor walking towards the control room and she shook her head. He would probably be there all night messing with the controls. That man and his ship.

Rose shut the door and decided it was time for a shower.

Down in the control room the Doctor tried to keep his mind busy. Stating to the TARDIS that she needed a tune up and that it would take all night. The TARDIS whined knowing that he was avoiding his room and more importantly Roses room. The Doctor sat in his makeshift swing beneath the TARDIS console and tried to find something to fix. He found though that everything he could fix the TARDIS had already fixed herself. Letting out a heavy sigh he fell back and landed on the floor looking at all the wires that hung below his beloved ship.

"What is it that you want me to do? Honestly, sometimes you can be a real pain." The Doctor shouted at the ship whos only response was to whine and then dim her lights. "Fine I get it. I'll go to bed. Is that what you want?" In response the lights dimmed even more. Standing up he walked up to the monitors and looked at them one last time. A thought came to his mind and he pulled up the keyboard. "If we where able to get to Rose then perhaps I can get into the Torchwood files for that time stream and see if there are any files on what happened." The TARDIS whirled loudly and flashed her lights at him. "In a moment." After a few minutes of searching the Doctor had no luck and reluctantly pushed the monitor away. After a quick thought he stood up and headed to his room. "You win old girl. You win."

**Authors Note:**

**Well here is another instalment. I currently am home from college till January 19th then I head back and saddly my house currently does not internet so hopefully the next couple instalments will be done and ready to go up everyone couple of weeks for a while. Thanks again for following!**

**Fav and Review. **


	3. Authors Update!

**Authors update**

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I plan on updating this weekend as I will have a lot of free time thanks to winter break. **

**I am so happy that so many people are still faving this, it means a lot to me and I really promise to have this next chapter up. One of the main problems I was running into was that I didn't have any idea of a monster to toss into this. But my boyfriend helped me find something that hasn't been touched on so I will have a fun new chapter! **

**Lots of love!**

**dancesWITHsporks**


	4. Chapter 3-The Doctors Love

**Authors Note:**

**Oh well its time for that chapter I promised all of you! Thank you so much for all the people following this and leaving such nice reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**So here is a chapter chalked full of all sorts of goodies in honor of valentines day.**

**Chapter 3-The Doctors Love**

Rose let her body slide down into the large bathtub she had filled. The scent of lavender filled the room and she sighed finally feeling relaxed. She was back with the Doctor, back on the adventures she had missed so much. Letting her head slowly lower into the water her hair fanned out around her head. The warm water let her mind wander and go through the memories of the night she had lost John Smith, the thought made her slide down until she was fully beneath the water. She stayed beneath it for a few more moments before emerging and leaning back against the cool porcelain.

After what felt like half an hour Rose got out of the tub and wrapped her pink towel around her small frame. The towel smelled of the apple grass from the picture in her room. Her favorite place, her favorite smell. The towel had been sitting on top of the shirt she had worn that day and it surprisingly had held the scent well, or perhaps the TARDIS had found a way to keep her favorite scents around.

Walking into her room she laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. What would she wear the next day? What would she bring to exchange? Letting her hand rest on her stomach she felt the softness of the towel. Looking at her hand she realized exactly how much she had missed being on this ship, how she missed the soft whirling noises the TARDIS made and how she always knew when something was up. Sitting up slowly she looked at the pictures scattered around her room. Half of them had the first Doctor she had met, his black leather jacket and the smile that always made her laugh. She thought back to the first time they had danced and sighed at the wonderful memory. Shaking her head she stood up and walked over to get changed into her pajamas.

Grabbing the first things she could find she realized that she was now holding a pair of pajama shorts and the old doctors shirt. How had the shirt gotten there in the first place? Standing there she searched through all her memories and found the one she was looking for. The memory resurfaced quickly and a small smile formed on her lips. The first time they had ever slept in each others arms.

_It was right after they had escaped the planet that was being sucked into a black hole as well as being attacked by some dark creature. Rose had been yelling at the Doctor about needing to be more careful and they had gotten into a huge fight. Storming off to her room she had been crying worried that he would take her back now. She wasn't ready to leave yet. The Doctor, feeling bad about what had happened, had gone to check on her. That was when he had found her crying, not thinking he pulled her into him and just held her as she cried. When she finally stopped she had asked the Doctor to do two things for her. The first was to be more careful because she was terrified of losing him, she had come to close already and she didn't want to come that close again. The second was to stay with her that night. He promised to the second one but was hesitant on the first, how could he possibly hold that promise to her? After a while he agreed and they laid down together. The doctor had discarded his trench coat earlier and was laying there with his jacket still on. Rose had mumbled something about it being uncomfortable and he almost immediately took off both the jacket and his shirt, leaving only an undershirt and his pants. They fell asleep in each others arms and Rose had slept better then she had in __a long time. _

Standing in front of her bed Rose pulled the shirt on and crawled beneath the pile of blankets. She prayed that the nightmares that had been plaguing her lately would stay away that night but somehow she knew that they wouldn't. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off into a calm slumber, inside her mind she tried to prepare herself for that nights nightmare.

The Doctor shut the door to his room and leaned against it. His day had been so crazy, he got his Rose back and had some how managed to go an entire day without being attacked. Walking over to the bathroom door he heard the other one shut. Had Rose just gone in? He waited for a few moments and heard nothing from inside so he knocked and went in. The tub was draining and he realized that Rose had just left. The room still smelt of her bubble bath. Letting the scent of Lavender go into his nose he sighed and felt his body relax. He had missed this scent.

After a quick shower the doctor pulled on a pair of pajama pants and went to lay down on his own bed. Looking up at the ceiling he thought to himself. When was the last time he had really slept? When was the last time that he had dreamed? Thinking deeper he realized that the last dream he had had was of all hos companions. Martha and Donna, Jake and Adrec, even Sarah Jane was there. The one companion however who continued to appear everywhere was his flower, his Rose. Grunting he closed his eyes and rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

**3 hours later**

The Doctor had been sleeping somewhat peaceful when he felt his bed shake. What was going on? He sat up and realized it was the TARDIS trying to get his attention. "What now? First you tell me to sleep now you want me up! Honestly!" He listened as his beloved ship whirled twice and then went dead silent. He shook his head not understanding and decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink. Walking out his door he walked passed Roses room and stopped suddenly. There was a sound coming from her room, it sounded as though she was fighting something. The Doctor, not knowing what to do opened the door slowly and looked in. "Rose?"

In Roses room the Doctor found her curled up in a ball beneath her blankets twisting side to side. Something was wrong. He moved closer and found that she was crying. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Rose? Rose!"

Rose had been fighting the demons in her dreams again when she felt someone shake her awake. Jerking up she let her eyes adjust and found the Doctor sitting on the edge of her bed. He was shirtless and looking at her. "Doctor? What are you doing in here?"

The Doctor watched as Rose sat up and saw that she was wearing his old shirt. The same shirt from the first night they had spent with each other. He blushed at the memory and looked at her. "Are you ok? Your face is covered in tears. What happened?"

Rose looked at the Doctor, her eyes trying not to stare too long at his chest, it looked so smooth and yet, there where scars all over it. No doubt from his past adventures. Looking into his eyes she shook her head. "Just some bad dreams. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No No, the TARDIS woke me. No doubt she was worried about you." He starred at her for a few moments before standing. "Well I will head back to my room then. Goodnight Rose." Turning the Doctor began to walk out of the room but was stopped by Roses soft voice.

"Doctor? Will you stay? Until I fall back asleep again?" Rose looked at him hoping he said yes. She didn't want to be alone that night. Perhaps having him there till she fell asleep would somehow keep the nightmares away.

The Doctor looked at Rose, every fiber of his being telling him to leave and go back to his room and yet both his hearts told him to stay. Nodding he sat back down on the bed and sat back against the headboard looking at Rose. Maybe she would just lay down next to him and fall asleep.

Rose tried to hide the smile on her lips as she crawled up the bed and laid her head on his bare chest. Surely the Doctor didn't expect her to just curl up and go to sleep next to him did he?

The Doctor gasped lightly as he felt Rose lay her still damp hair on his bare chest. He looked around the room as if hoping for some help from a blanket or pillow, after finding no help he placed his arm around her and just waited. He hoped that he would be able to pull away when she fell asleep.

Rose listened to his two hearts as she tried to fall asleep. The hearts beat out a small rhythm and she found herself moving her feet to the beat. Looking up at the Doctor she saw the akward look on his face and she sighed. "Lets talk about something till I fall asleep?"

"Sure, that sounds lovely." The Doctor looked down at her and gave his best smile. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well how about what you have been up to since we last saw each other?" Rose smiled she was genuinely interested in what he had done. How he had changed.

The Doctor smiled and began his long tale on what he had been up to.

After about an hour of them talking Rose found herself just starring into his eyes, the sound of his voice disappearing. She had became so calm just listening to him that it felt as though she was with the old Doctor again. Perhaps there was a bit of him in this new Doctor.

The Doctor had been rambling on about Hitler when he looked down and noticed Rose starring at him. Smirking he looked at her and let out a small chuckle "You're not even paying attention anymore are you."

Smiling innocently Rose shook her head. "Not really. Sorry."

The Doctor chuckled his chest bouncing and the sound echoing in his chest. "Why did you stop list.." He was cut off by Rose pressing her lips against his. Not knowing what to do he just sat there, but after a few moments he kissed her back, all the memories of his love for her coming to surface quickly.

The Doctor put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him kissing her even deeper. His hearts raced as they both kissed each other roughly. Trying to make up for all the lost time.

Rose was surprised when she felt the Doctor grab her hips and pull her in. His lips where different but they felt right in some way. Pressing herself harder into him she started to let her hand run across his perfect chest. Rose pulled back for a second and starred at the Doctor. Their eyes locking and her seeing a flash of the man she first fell in love with. Slowly she began to kiss him again but allowed her lips to move from his lips and to his neck. She kissed it softly and moved up to his ears nipping at it surprised to hear a moan escape his lips.

The Doctor let his hands run beneath her shirt and stopped on top of her breasts. He massaged them gently and listened as she moaned. The Doctor flipped her onto the bed and began to kiss her soft skin. Pulling the shirt off of her he looked at her before setting his mouth to one of her breasts and licking it hastily.

Rose gasped lightly as she felt The Doctor start licking one of her breasts, her back arched slightly as her body wanted more. Her hands ran through his soft hair and she found herself wanting to take his every being. A low whimper escaped her lips as she felt him pull away and she looked at him. Why did he stop? Did he not want her after all? Her thoughts where interrupted when she suddenly felt him begin to remove her red lace panties.

Biting her lip Rose eagerly waited to see what the Doctor would choose next. Watching the brown haired timelord carefully move down her body she smiled at the feel of his soft kisses hitting her curves. Rose gasped as she felt his lips around her lower region. "D-doctor!" Her back arched suddenly from the feeling of his tongue. Rose let her hands find their way back to his hair and she began to tug at it.

The Doctor shuddered at the feeling of her pulling his hair and soon he gave up on her lower part and began kissing her lips again.

**1 hour later**

Rose laid her head on the doctors bare chest and smiled lightly. She felt his hands on her naked back rubbing her gently and holding her protectively. Closing her eyes she fell asleep and tried to not the bad dreams get in. She felt so happy how could the bad dreams get in?

The Doctor tried to sleep but he found he couldn't, he was afraid to close his eyes and sleep for the idea that all of this could be a dream and none of what had just happened was real. So instead he watched her sleep, that soft smile on her lips and her low breathing making him smile in turn. Reaching down carefully he pulled the blankets over both of their naked bodies and held her close.

"Sleep well my Rose. You're safe now."

Rose smiled lightly as she heard him and simply muttered a soft "I love you."

The Doctor smiled happily and let out a soft sigh. "I love you too."

**Authors Notes**

**Gotta admit I am so happy to be done with this chapter. I'm sorry this was not up sooner like I had promised. In all honesty I had hoped for a lot more in this update but I got saddled with a bunch of papers and research projects for college so all my imagination and creativity went there. **

**Also, If you do not know who Adrec is then shame on you. Go google Doctor Who and Adrec and I will reveal the info in the next update what will come very soon! **

**Fav and Review! **

**dancesWITHsporks**


End file.
